Tasumi's Guide: The Way Of The Mew Mew
by XxXChiharu-Chan-1000-SpringsXx
Summary: Thirty-year-old Mew Mews are the best kind of new Mews there are, yes? Trust me, these old women have experience. Now, this guide has been written for one purpose. After you've read this, you shall be enlightened! Written for Tomahawk 3.0's OC contest.


**A/N:** Hi, guys. So, this is for Tomahawk 3.0's contest, in which we have to make a humorous story containing OCs. Hmm. I can do a humor story, no problem. And thus, we begin the journey in this special book. In this book lies _very_ important information. Yes, this very book contains God like information. This is my prologue. Have fun, kiddies! XD Hopefully, this doesn't turn into some big Golden Girls thing. Cause if it does, someone tell me! XD Poetry. Not my thing. So, don't cringe if it's bad. :P

* * *

"Love, you were an annoying white smear on all my colorful outfits. Or at least, that was what I had always imagined you to be. Love, that wasn't what I had imagined my time as a Mew to be like. Really, I wanted to have no business with you, love. Twenty years, and we're still trying to find a way to cause pandemonium, eh, Tasumi? Love?"

_It's not a lie if you believe it. It's no mistake if it's always repeated._

**"**Dude?! We're being called here, again? Awesome! And I see you haven't changed one bit, huh, Tasumi? Anyway, what do I think about Misty? You still talk to that pink-headed-girl? I see ya have grown up, too! Well, anyway, I never really liked Misty. And I bet'cha all the money in the world I still wouldn't like that pig if we met each other again! And that annoying _love_ of hers has gotten under my skin! But seriously, I can't complain, can I? After losing my arm, I really have no say in anything, do I? Well, I better get ready to lose the other one, right, Tasumi? I'm ready for a comeback."

_Well, sad, small, sweet, so delicate. You used to be this dying breed._

"What do I think of Nanako? Nanako is the epitome of everything outlandish, Tasumi. And I thought you knew me better than anyone, Miriku. How did you find me, anyway? Did you honestly follow me home from the Yakuza meeting I went to? You clever little dove. So, you want me to join you again? Humph, do you know how juvenile that would make me look, if I even _transformed_ again? It has been years since I have even seen you, and now, all of a sudden you are asking for my help? I am a woman in her mid-thirties, Tasumi. You, likewise. But you know, if we are going to band together to destroy all the evils around Tokyo, and if I get another chance to redeem myself, as Nanako would say it: I'm in."

_Well, sad, small, sure and porcelain. You're skin and bones, and I'm a nervous wreak when it comes to this._

"Did you just ask me what I think of Yuki? Buu! Buu! Buu! Buu—oh, God. After all these years, I still can't stop with the damn buuing. I blame Ryou. But I digress. Yuki is an uptight girl who excels in pissing me off to no end. How can someone like that be so calm? So collected? So—wah! Yuki is everything I wish I was! I wish she would just come back already! Why'd she have to leave us, Tasumi? B-but, do you think she'll come back if I partner back up with you again, Tasumi? Do you think Yuki will finally tell me how trustworthy I am? Why do people hang on to stuff, huh, Tasumi? Yes, I'll follow you yet again—do you have chicken in your pocket, Tasumi?! I smell chicken! Buu! Buu! Buu! Buu! Buu!"

_I'm going to leave the same way I came._

I see the clouds rolling in and oh how it looks like rain! And I fight for the welcome world to change. When it rains it pours on this heart of mine So, I take the storms I feel to her each time. She's got long pink luscious hair, which she washes everyday, no doubt. And when she breaks a nail of hers, she's surely sure to pout. She's never been a great Mew, no, not by a long shot. But she has helped me out, towering her name like a Lancelot. When she transforms, oh, what a mystery she was! No doubt when Misty transforms, her eyes looked like pink unblemished moon crescents. As one's eyes should twinkle, for she was a Palawan Peacock Pheasant! But I know she has lived under her own pouring rain. Yet under her water her heart still doesn't change.

She can walk away from what hangs overhead. And, not in her storm, are words left unsaid. Not in her storm have I ever felt alone. Her storm ends, so I, may find my way home. It's for me that she pushes away her own rain. So, that I may find comfort in calling her name. Yuki, the girl feeling apathy. She was not alone in her journey to mistily. Yuki branded the name of Galapagos Penguin, sporting her black and white colors like a heart on her sleeve. Her cane does wonders as it heals. As her rain is the worst, but greatest to wield.

She lives in this world for the sake of another's heart. God, how she eases the miles when worlds apart. And she never wanders when your world falls through. Not ever in her storm would she do this to you. Her name is Nanako. With brave bravados, she's here to save you on your every whim and wake. Impulsive actions, unwise dictions laid astray, I can still stand here and smile when I say. Nanako, Nanako, impulsive Nanako. With wings as beautiful as the DNA she carries, her wings outshine the snobbish blue canarie's. She's a Karner Blue Butterfly, and you better get that name right. Or else her rain might send little creatures to eat your eyeballs, via mice.

She has wings that I know not only I can see. Cause only an angel could find strength to carry me. It's the way that the eyes can surely view. How her heart's written so clearly in what an angel can do. Hiniku, Hiniku, the first 'meat' Mew Mew. You can only help but laugh when she utters a loud _buu_! She's cute with her blond ringlets, but don't let that fool you! For she has enough power stored in her legs for two perverted beaus. Sometimes she worries me, for she has the attention span of a monkey, but she's far from that, for she's a Philippine Warty Pig, you see. Easily irritable, big cheeks, and has the tendency to admire people too quickly, Hiniku has never once disbelieved me.

Not in _her _storm is _her _work ever done. And even in _her_ storm she hands me the sun. When her world is dark - I always have light. And now I hold the new color of night. I am a dove. Grenada Dove, to be sure. Not a leader by nature, not a villain by crime. I know the pendant I hold in my hands is way past it's prime. But I have reason to believe that a new evil is brewing. My façade is cracking, lies will soon be spewing. Tasumi Lolita, the one with the Milk Swirl umbrella, mended their hearts, and joined them with tether. I'm the only one in the team who has a sane mind. I don't know what to do, someone give me a sign.

She takes then she gives to an unhappy face. So that many can find an awesome place. I have been able to love her more every day. And with her hand in mine the clouds roll away. Not in any storm that I will ever live beneath. Could ever change what I hold here inside of me. Not in any of her storms have I lost my angels touch. To the angel out there, I love them so much.

And so. My book begins.

_"But then again, I do not cry because I miss you, I cry because I will never see you again."_


End file.
